


Nothing Says Sorry like Roses

by XxReighxX



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxReighxX/pseuds/XxReighxX
Summary: IchiUryuIchi. "Flowers, Kurosaki? Really, what do you think I am, a woman?"





	Nothing Says Sorry like Roses

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

...

Nothing Says "I'm Sorry" Like a Dozen Roses

...

"Oh, what lovely roses you have there," an old woman complimented softly from next to me. I turned to her and smiled.

"Ah...thanks," I said, awkwardly scratching my head.

"Did someone give those to you, or are they a surprise for someone else?" the sweet granny asked with a cute smile that crinkled her eyes at the edges.

"I'm giving them to someone," I answered, blushing lightly. The old woman 'awwed' me and said,

"There aren't a lot of good men like you. She's a lucky girl."

My face went bright red at that. Why? Well, though the flowers were for someone very special to me, he was hardly a woman. Sure, he had a few girly habits like sewing and baking and wearing a pink apron when cleaned, but our nightly activities had placed me in contact with his cock enough to know he was definitely a man.

Was it bad that I'd gotten him flowers? Shit! Would he get mad at me for treating him like a girl? I scowled as I thought over the scenario in my head.

"Flowers, Kurosaki? Really, what do you think I am, a woman? Would it please you more if I were? If you want a girl, go date one."

I could imagine that haughty, irritating tone so well and I started to panic. The flowers were supposed to be an apology for one of my many fuckups. If they ended up being a fuckup themselves, Uryuu would never forgive me. I turned a glare on the useless friend to my left who'd suggested the gesture.

"I knew it! Keigo, you retard! I told you this was too girly!"

"Calm down, Ichigo. Fuck, Ishida's the girliest guy I know. If roses don't fix things, I don't know what will," he said, backing away from my increasingly mad figure. I heard a quiet giggle from next to us. Turning around, I saw the old woman smiling at me.

"Ah, now I understand. They always said all the good ones are gay, but I suppose I've never seen it myself," she chuckled. I frowned hard.

"I'm not gay!"

Another giggle was my answer.

"Ichigo...you like a guy. You're dating a guy, and you're fucking a guy. It sounds pretty gay to me," Keigo said unhelpfully. I spun on him with a furious scowl.

"Shut up, Keigo! I'm not gay! And don't talk like that in front of old ladies you disrespectful moron!"

"You young people, always trying to clean up your language around me like I'm some virgin nun. I'm about fifty years older than you, dear. There's not a swear word in your vocabulary I have not heard in my lifetime," the granny said. I blinked at her in surprise. I'd never thought of it like that before.

"And liking boys is nothing to be ashamed of. You can't help who you fall in love with," she added as an afterthought. I felt my eyebrows scrunch together in frustration.

"I don't like boys. I like Uryuu."

"Yea, news flash Ichigo, though if you fuck him as much as you say you do I'm sure you know this. But, Ishida's a boy," Keigo said sarcastically.

"I know that!" I snapped. "But..ugch...what I mean is, I've never been attracted to boys before Uryuu, and I'm still not. It's just him."

"It sounds like you care about this Uryuu person quite a lot, young man," the old woman said. I resisted the urge to smile and hurl at the same time from the fluffy, warm feelings thinking about caring for Ishida always brought.

"Yea, I do," I said honestly, feeling my features go soft.

"Then I'm sure he will love anything you give him," she said. The words inspired a little confidence in me.

"Yea..I hope so."

"This is Karakura Station. Please watch the gap as you get off and have a nice day!"

I smiled at the old woman as I made my way to the doors of the train.

"Thanks, baa-san," I said to her. She smiled.

"Its nothing."

"Oi, Keigo! This is our stop!" I shouted, not bothering to check if he was following as I exited the train.

"Oi, Ichigo! Imma head home! See ya in school tomorrow!" I heard him yell.

I didn't say anything back. I just raised a hand and tossed a wave over my shoulder as I made my way determinedly to Uryuu's apartment complex. I had to make up for my blunder earlier that week. See, what happened was…well, we were messing around. Kissing and groping and getting all naked together.

Once we'd both lost all of our clothing, Uryuu started trailing his soft, hot little mouth down my body in that way that let me know I was about to get an amazing blow job. And I did. His hot, wet mouth swallowed me down to my base and he swallowed, the contractions of his throat muscles driving me crazy with need. My blood raced through my body as I slowly climbed the stairs towards nirvana.

Until that is, I'd felt something slick and cold nudge my asshole. At first, I didn't realize what was happening. I was too caught up in Uryuu's ridiculously talented oral skills to really register the gentle fingers prodding at my entrance. It was when one of them slipped in that I gasped and twitched a little in discomfort. But really, I'm quite easy to distract. Uryuu did that sexy little trick where he takes my cock and smacks it against his tongue, boiling blue eyes staring directly into mine heatedly. I was gone, barely even noticed the finger start to move.

Another finger nudged its way in not too long afterward and they spread inside of me. Before I could say anything, Uryuu had taken the head of my cock into his mouth, sucking and tonguing it just how I liked it as his other hand pumped the shaft expertly. Lost in pleasure, I couldn't really stop him from thrusting those fingers in and out of me, eventually adding a third and wiggling me muscles looser as he twisted them.

It wasn't long before I came, so hard my toes curled and my vision blacked out for a few seconds. Uryuu sucked it right out of me, swallowing it all in that unfairly sexy way of his. His fingers quickly slid out of me and both of his hands grasped my knees only to spread my legs wide to make room for him between them. He nudged my entrance with his cock, and I could do nothing but moan as orgasm continued to tear up my nervous system.

Then it happened. His hard length slid into me and my whole body locked up in shock. It stung to be stretched so far around him, and I felt myself beginning to panic. Before I could think, I'd shoved Uryuu off of me and scrambled away from him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I'd cried out, my face on fire in embarrassment as I drew the blanket up to cover myself. Uryuu looked confused.

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing'? I was about to fuck you before you freaked out. What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, irritated. I glared at him.

"What's wrong with me?! You just tried to shove your dick up my ass, Uryuu! That's what's wrong with me!" I shouted. He glared back at me, anger blazing in his blue eyes.

"In case you didn't know, Kurosaki, that's how men have sex! You do it to me all the time!" he shouted back.

"Yea well it's fine if you like having things up your ass! But I don't! So get over it!"

His face reddened in both anger and embarrassment.

"Like hell you don't! You were having a pretty good time with my fingers in there, no?"

"It wasn't your fingers I was liking, Uryuu. You suck cock like it's a God given gift, that's what I was liking! What made you think you could just mount me?! I'm always on top! Why can't we just do it like we always do it?"

"I don't see why it should matter which one of us tops or bottoms! God, Kurosaki! Are you really that stupid!? Don't you trust me at all!?"

"Not after you just stole my ass virginity I don't!"

I regretted saying it as soon as it flew from my mouth. The hurt expression on his face only served to deepen my guilt. Then, his eyes iced over and his face went blank. He stood, gathering up his clothing and dressing in silence.

"Well if you can't trust me, then I suppose there's no point in continuing this. Goodbye, Kurosaki."

He didn't look back at me as he left. He just walked out, closing the door behind him with an echoing click. I felt my heart drop into my stomach and my entire body ice over in cold fear. I'd just royally fucked things up, just because of my own insecurities. I didn't bother to call him later that night. He wouldn't answer. I'd really hurt him that day.

So, I went to the only friend I trusted talking about things with. Okay, so everyone else was busy and I had to settle for Keigo. But, he'd been a pretty good help. He told me to get the one thing Uryuu liked the most, and bring it to him. I just happened to remember a rose stand in Tokyo that Uryuu said had the prettiest roses he'd ever seen, and I went there to get them.

Even buying them I wondered if it was too much. I mean, Uryuu's a guy…so giving him flowers might be awkward.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

I turned to see Inoue walking out from the direction of Uryuu's apartment. I blushed, hiding the roses behind my back and standing straight.

"Er…hi, Inoue. What's up?"

"You're here to see Ishida-kun, aren't you?"

She'd always had this weird ability to see straight through me. It was kind of unnerving.

"Uh…"

"You should go talk to him, Kurosaki-kun."

"What if I'm too late?"

She smiled at me.

"It's not. He's just hurt and confused. I think if you just explain your side of the story to him, he'll understsand," she said. I sighed.

"I hope so."

She giggled a little.

"The roses will be a nice touch though, Kurosaki-kun! Good luck!" she chirped before bounding down the street. I walked to Uryuu's door with a bright red flush on my face.

I stared at the closed door for what seemed like hours before I finally pulled all the courage I had within myself and knocked. There were some shuffling noises and a couple of bangs before the door opened to reveal a puffy eyed Quincy with messy bed hair. My heart stumbled in my chest at how cute his uncharacteristically messy appearance was. It lurched guiltily quickly though, at the fact that he'd obviously been crying over what happened.

"Kurosaki?"

"I know you don't wanna see me right now, but please…just hear me out before you end us for good, Uryuu," I managed to spew out nervously. He just blinked at me for a second, a stray tear sliding down his pale cheek before he quickly flicked it away with his hand.

"Come in then, Kurosaki. Make it quick," he said, turning on his heal and stalking into his apartment angrily. I followed silently, trying hard not to stare at his adorable little ass as his hips swung seductively from side to side.

I'd always thought he was the sexiest when he was angry.

"Well? Spit it out, Kurosaki. I don't have all day for your nonsense," he said tersely, perching himself on the couch with that perfect posture of his. I sighed, sitting down across from him as I gathered my thoughts and tried to find some words to go with them.

"I…I'm sorry," I started. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me with cold, hard eyes that seemed set on not believing a word that came out of my mouth. I didn't blame him.

"It's not that…it's not that I don't trust you, Uryuu. You're one of the few people I'd trust with anything. My life…my sisters' lives!" I said. Still, it did not look like I was getting through to him.

"I just…when you took control like that. I guess I was kind of taken off guard. You've never tried to top me before, never even asked. I assumed you just wanted to be on the bottom," I said. He huffed and threw his nose up in the air. It looked as if he were about to say something condescending about my intelligence, but I kept talking.

"It wasn't that I don't trust you to take care of me, if you want to be on top. I know you will. I know you'll do everything in your power to make it as comfortable as you can, because I trust that you care about me enough to do that," I said. He looked back at me, his expression thoughtful.

"Just, I wasn't expecting it is all. I think that if we'd talked about it beforehand, maybe I wouldn't have freaked out like it did. I didn't mean to react that way, and truthfully it wasn't even that bad. I was just shocked and my confusion came out in anger, I guess."

I fell silent, hoping that my words had gotten my point across. I didn't dare look at his face. I didn't want to see what kind of expression was waiting for me. I was scared. If Uryuu decided to leave me, I didn't know what I'd do. I really cared about him…loved him, even if I hadn't said it out loud yet.

"Stop brooding, Kurosaki, and listen to what I have to say," I heard a haughty voice say. I snapped my gaze up to his face, which was looking at me with the usual condescending blue gaze. I felt my heart flutter. He was forgiving me?

"If you didn't want to be on the bottom, you should just have said so. If you're uncomfortable with it, that's fine. Not everyone likes it, and it's okay if you don't want to try it. Just, you have to tell me these things, Ichigo. I can't read your mind," he said.

I stared at him, then blushed and looked away. I didn't remember saying I didn't want to try it. My hand clenched on the flowers I'd completely forgotten I'd brought with me, causing the plastic wrapped around the stems to crinkle loudly. Blue eyes shot to my hand and widened.

"Ichigo, did you…did you bring me flowers?" he asked. I felt my face get even hotter. A shadow fell over me just as a hand tipped my face up to look into Uryuu's beautiful eyes.

"You brought me roses, Ichigo? How disgustingly adorable of you?" he said, lifting the flowers out of my hand and holding them to his face to inhale their sweet scent. He gasped in surprise, an expression of realization lighting his features.

"Ichigo, these are…you went all the way to Tokyo to buy me roses?!" he exclaimed. I felt like my cheeks were going to explode with how much blood had gathered in them.

I suddenly had a lap full of happy Quincy, soft, silky lips mashed against mine in an enthusiastic kiss. I kissed back, slipping my tongue into Uryuu's sweet mouth and tickling the ridges at the roof of his mouth. He moaned, squirming in my lap a little as slender fingers threaded through my hair. When we parted, he leaned his forehead against mine and smiled at me that happy little smile only I ever got to see.

"Thanks, Ichigo. Thanks for trying so hard," he said. I knew he was talking about how hard I was trying to fix our relationship. It irked me a little that he didn't think I would.

I didn't say anything. I just kissed him again, standing up with him in my lap and carrying him to his bedroom so I could deposit him softly onto the bed. I crawled over him, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, eyelids, and finally his lips. I was so happy he'd forgiven me. I was so happy he wasn't going to throw me away. I couldn't help but tear our clothing away. I needed to feel his naked skin against mine.

"Mmmm," he moaned softly when our bare bodies met. I smiled, straddling his hips and grinding our cocks together slowly.

"Ichigo!"

I chuckled, leaning over towards his dresser drawer to pull the lube out quietly. I took his lips in a fierce kiss, twisting my tongue around his, sucking and biting his lips before I broke away to trail down the arch of his pale neck. He moaned and arched, his legs spreading automatically to accommodate my body. With the flat of my tongue, I swirled around one of his peaked nipples.

"Ah! Yes!" he cried, whining when I sucked the little nub into my mouth and rolled its partner with my fingers. Uryuu's nipples were always sensitive, much more so than mine. Once, I'd made him come just by doing that, and it was just about the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

I pulled away to look at the nice shade of cherry red his cute little nipples had turned under all of my ministrations. I smiled fondly, running my fingers over the pebbled flesh and relishing in the hitch of breath it caused. Leaning down again, I placed a serious of descending kisses over Uryuu's rib cadge, down to his stomach where I tongued his bellybutton suggestively and watched him writhe.

"Nnng! S-top teasing!" he ordered, glaring at me with lust hazed eyes and a cute pout on his kissed bruised lips.

I smirked at him, earning a glower before I chuckled and slid my mouth further down his body. I grasped the bottle of lube and squirted some onto my hands, leaning forward to lap at the head of his blood flushed cock a little. He wiggled cutely and bit his lip. I couldn't help but smile again.

"Ahmmmmmmmm…" Uryuu moaned as I took the length of him into my mouth.

I bobbed my head slowly, watching him arch and moan and spread those gorgeously white thighs of his in response. I knew what he was expecting. I knew he was expecting me to prepare him to be taken, but I had a little surprise in store for him. I just continued to slide my mouth along his cock lethargically, enjoying the little moans and gasps that tumbled from his pretty mouth.

He was just about to come when I released his cock from my mouth. I watched his whole body arch and shudder as the almost orgasm wracked him. His hazy eyes opened to look up at me in confusion. I just smiled, pouring some lube onto my palm and grasping his shaft again. His eyes rolled a little. I could tell he was still too close to the edge, so I pulled my hand away. Couldn't have him coming before we got to the good part, now could I?

"I-Ichigo…why?" he managed through his heavy breathing. I just smiled and crawled back onto him to steal a hungry kiss from his mouth.

With him distracted, I pulled myself into a straddle over his hips once more. My hands fluttered down his sides to trace the soft skin. As I licked the seam of his lips, I ground my bare ass back against his hard cock. He gasped, and I slid my tongue into his mouth to play with his hotly. He arched again, moaning into my mouth desperately when I started to slowly slide the my hips against his. His dick slid against the cleft of my ass, the head of it nudging my balls gently and causing sparks of heat to shoot up my spine.

"Mmnn! Fuck!" I moaned, grinding myself back even more to keep up the delicious feeling.

"Shit! Ichigo…I need.." But Uryuu didn't get to finish. I'd taken his cock into my hand and guided it to my slick hole I'd been preparing since I'd taken him in my mouth. He looked up at me with worry.

"You don't have to-Ahhn!"

I impaled myself on him quickly. Sparks exploded beneath my eyelids when I'd taken him all the way down to the base. He was nudging something inside of my that had my body thrumming with pleasure. The stretch still stung a little, and it was slightly uncomfortable. But, I figured if I moved I could keep stimulating that little gland, and the pain would just leave altogether.

"Nn…tight," Uryuu moaned breathily, his slender hands coming to rest on my hips as he pulled his own back to thrust up into me.

"Ahh! Oohhh!" I cried, grinding down into his thrust and helping him set a fast pace for us.

"Shit! Ichi-go…not. Gonna. Last long!" he managed, his hips thrusting up to meet my downward, swiveling movements. I threw my head back and gasped when he found my prostate again.

"Me either! Harder!" I cried, slamming myself down on his cock to keep that amazing pleasure racing through my body.

Words left us and soon the only sound in the room was the harsh pants erupting from our mouths as our skin slapped together wetly. I moaned and thrashed the way I usually loved to watch Uryuu do, riding him like it was the last time we'd ever be together. And god, did it feel like I was dying. Heat built up in my stomach as I soared closer and closer to heaven only to snap and explode.

I came. I came so hard my eyes rolled back into my head and my entire body locked up in an arch. I screamed Uryuu's name to the heavens I was sure I'd made it to, my vision going black, then white, and gray as continuous sparks of pleasure went off on every nerve in my body.

Distantly I heard the blissful cry of my name. I shuddered at the feeling of being filled with Uryuu's hot release. It felt so sinfully dirty, but amazing at the same time. After the final aftershocks of orgasm wracked my body, I let myself fall down onto Uryuu's chest, sated. We didn't speak for a long while. In fact, I was almost asleep when I felt a gentle had push through my sweat matted hair.

"Ichigo…that was amazing."

"Mmm," I said, not quite able to respond. The hand in my hair tilted my face up so that soft lips could close over mine in a gentle kiss.

"Thank you, for letting me do that," Uryuu said softly. I smirked, kissing him again.

"I don't remember you doing anything, Uryuu. I believe it was me who did all the work," I said, tonguing his lips a little and moaning when his own, sly muscle came out to play.

"Mmmn, I suppose you did."

I smiled, releasing his lips with a wet smack before falling back against his chest and cuddling into him.

"I love you, you know. I know I've never said it, but I do," I said, kissing his shoulder softly. His lips met my forehead warmly.

"I love you too."

And with that, we both fell asleep.

END!

a/n: actually, I have no idea where this came from! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
